


Devotion

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Devil!MC, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucio Route - Reversed Ending, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spicy, chain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: And you looked upon all you had made and thought it ‘good’. Those that joined you would taste victory while those that opposed would watch their cities fall. You’d reshape the entirety of creation until it was in your image. This was all possible with your power and the ability of your most loyal servant. Oh, little loyal Lucio…You would reward Lucio for his worshipDevil!Apprentice - Lucio's Reversed Ending
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Devotion

And you looked upon all you had made and thought it ‘good’. Those that joined you would taste victory while those that opposed would watch their cities fall. You’d reshape the entirety of creation until it was in your image. This was all possible with your power and the ability of your most loyal servant. Oh, little loyal Lucio…

He kneels before you now. His eyes aglow, watching and waiting. You grant him the smallest touch on his cheek with the back of your hand. He leans in greedily to the feeling. Your hand moves to grip his jaw, forcing it up at an unnatural angle. Lucio’s body shudders as you lean in close to look at him.

“Is my most faithful hungry?” you ask silkily.

“Yes,” Lucio says breathily.

“Then prepare yourself to worship me, my loyal dog…” you purr as you finally release your hold.

Chains emerge out of thin air as they wrap tightly around him. You disrobe agonizingly slow as Lucio half-heartedly struggles against his bindings. You’d soon change that. Lucio uses all of his strength to push towards you as you approach. Once you are upon him, you dig your fingers into Lucio’s hair and jerk forward.

“How hungry are you?” you ask.

“So, very hungry…” Lucio croons.

You move your hands from Lucio’s hair to pulling the chains restraining him. He can do nothing to stop you as begin to nibble down his neck to his chest. Fabric is brushed aside as you latch onto a nipple. Your tongue dancing along Lucio’s skin as you tease him. There’s satisfaction in the way he squirms. Replacing your mouth with your hand as you squeeze tight, eliciting a gasp from the other. His arousal is apparent as his hard encased cock bounces on your leg. You keep Lucio’s gaze, taking his other nipple between your lips, continuing the grope on the other. You take time switching between the two until Lucio is a writhing mess turning to putty in your hands.

“I’ll let you go, but remember you can’t touch,” you breathe against Lucio’s ear.

The moment the chains are removed, Lucio collapses onto the ground. You tower above him as you motion for him to undress. Lucio’s movements are uncoordinated and shaky as he does as he’s told. The look on his face is somewhere between agony and euphoria as he removes his trousers, releasing his hard weeping cock.

“Please…” Lucio begs, subconsciously bucking his hips forward. His eyes are wide and glazed, filled with desire and unbridled lust. His naked chest moves up and down as he breathes shallowly. You always like seeing Lucio this way. He’s so pliable and ready to please.

“What does my devoted desire?” you tease.

“Please... Please… let me worship you,” Lucio says like a prayer.

“Are you deserving?” you ask, “Will you continue to serve me?”

“I would do anything for you,” Lucio all but weeps.

You allow Lucio to come closer as he sits on his heels. You position yourself above him and with a nod of your head, you allow him holy communion. Lucio all but devours you with insatiable hunger. He is a man starved for a thousand years. He uses his mouth to touch every part of you. A hot warm tongue gliding over sensitive skin. Lucio is a man drowning without need for air. You give tentative light strokes to Lucio’s cock to show your praise. Gasping and shaking, Lucio bends his head back to look up at you. A myriad of fluids trailing from his mouth down his face.

Need. Desperation. Awe. Lucio’s eyes are telling you so many things. He’s so close to bursting. Will you be his saving grace? Or will you let him suffer in damnation? The choice is yours. And what a choice it is. You bring Lucio up sharply and grant him his prayers. Your lips fight for dominance as he finally slides in you. However, the drag is nice and slow as Lucio sheaths himself inside. A feeling comes over Lucio as if he’s entered a warm bath, a deep moan leaving his mouth.

“You’re a good boy,” you coo as you take the time to ride him.

Lucio moves to gaze at you intensely. His eyes tell you what can not be said. He adores you. You are the most sublime creature on this earth. You are his salvation. You are the very air he breathes. Your hands dig into the flesh of Lucio’s shoulder as he goes deeper and deeper. Lucio climaxes so deep inside you that no evidence of it can even be seen. He stays buried inside warm and filling. The twitch of his cock sends slight tremors down your core.

“I love you ________,” Lucio says shakily.

“I know…” you say simply.

You’re melded together a while longer before you slowly dismount from the other. You make sure to look directly into Lucio’s eyes as you tease him. Fingers finding just the right spots to press and squeeze. Lucio whines low as you play with him. You remove your hand and turn as you walk away. You’ve only taken a few steps before you look back at him expectantly. Lucio doesn’t hesitate to follow you. You’re ready to be showered with more of his…

**Devotion.**


End file.
